


if it's you or me (you're still confused)

by dxwonn



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Missing Persons, Obsession, Peter Pan References, Psychological Trauma
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxwonn/pseuds/dxwonn
Summary: dawon vẫn cứ mãi im lặng như thế khi em ấy mất tích, rồi chẳng ai có thể tìm được một chút gì gọi là manh mối, dấu vết cũng không, dường như việc tìm ra em ấy là không thể.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Youngbin, Kim Inseong/Lee Jaeyoon, Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon, Kim Youngbin/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon, Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Kudos: 3





	1. 0. năm ngày

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if it's you or me (you're still confused)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187826) by [dxwonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxwonn/pseuds/dxwonn). 



_năm ngày._

_đó là thời gian mà dawon mất tích_. mọi thứ quá đột ngột và khó lường đến nỗi mọi người đều sững sờ. phút giây jaeyoon chạy ra khỏi phòng với vẻ mặt lo lắng rằng không thấy dawon, mọi thứ dường như đông cứng lại cùng sự xác nhận rằng chẳng hề thấy dawon đến phòng tập hay công ty.

họ không thể hiểu được chuyện gì đang xảy ra. không thể hiểu nổi ngay lúc đó.

thậm chí đến camera an ninh của khu chung cư, công ty cũng không hề ghi lại hình ảnh của dawon.

_không, họ thực sự, không thể hiểu nổi chuyện gì đang xảy ra._

youngbin ngồi bệt xuống sàn nhà, giấu mặt vào đầu gối, tiếng nức nở của chanhee và hwiyoung giữ cho anh tỉnh táo. juho với taeyang trông lúc nào cũng bất an, dù hai thằng nọ luôn trong tư thế sẵn sàng mỗi khi bọn họ nhận được cuộc gọi từ phía công ty. lúc này thành ra hội anh lớn là inseong và jaeyoon buộc phải cứng rắn, buộc phải mạnh mẽ, họ phải giữ tinh thần cho những đứa em. họ cần mạnh mẽ hơn, để giữ được một rowoon không khỏi ngu ngốc mà bỏ đi tìm dawon một mình.

"em thề" - rowoon nghiến răng - "nếu như có một thằng chó nào đứng sau vụ này.."

youngbin hướng đôi mắt đã thâm quầng về hướng rowoon cùng một biểu cảm kì quái, với giọng lạnh lùng và rõ ràng, anh cắt ngang

"rowoon. _thôi đi_ "

một phút lặng thinh. một sự im lặng do hoảng hốt và ngỡ ngàng. rồi giọng nói cáu gắt của rowoon lại cất lên, cụt lủn và khô khốc

"được thôi"


	2. 1. bữa sáng

tiếng mưa lộp độp trên mái hiên, báo hiệu cho một cơn bão đang tới gần. rowoon ti hí mắt qua khe hở từ cái chăn đang trùm quá đầu mình, để thấy seoul đã bước sang mùa mưa. hắn nhăn mặt, khịt mũi một cái trước khi đạp chăn và đi ra khỏi phòng. youngbin vẫn đang cười đùa gì đó với chanhee, rowoon cau mày, thấy hwiyoung vẫn còn ngái ngủ bước ra từ phòng tắm. tiếng cửa ra vào lạch cạch, rồi hắn nghe thấy tiếng juho than thở _"trời lại sắp mưa rồi"_. thằng nọ kêu ca khá nhiều mỗi khi trời mưa về.

tiếng rán xì xèo từ trong bếp, mùi thơm của trứng rán hòa quyện trong không khí cùng mùi hanh nồm của tiết trời khi sắp mưa. taeyang đang sắp bát đĩa, inseong và jaeyoon đang nấu bữa sáng.

"mấy đứa, bữa sáng được rồi đấy"

bọn họ tập trung tại phòng ăn, ai cũng ngồi ngay ngắn vào bàn ăn, dù còn vài tiếng lộn xộn từ mấy đứa nhỏ, nhưng rowoon chỉ tập trung vào một lọ hoa nhỏ được cắm trên bàn, rồi bị giật mình khi inseong cất tiếng

"ơ. dawon đâu?"

lúc này rowoon mới liếc mắt xung quanh, _1 2 3 4..7 8._., hắn bắt đầu ngồi thẳng lưng dậy, để bắt gặp gương mặt đang đanh lại của youngbin

"chưa dậy sao? jaeyoon, vào phòng gọi ra xem nào"

jaeyoon miễn cưỡng đứng dậy và đi ra khỏi phòng ăn, rồi một sự im lặng đến nặng nề bao trùm không khí của căn phòng. khoảng một phút sau, jaeyoon chạy vội vào phòng ăn, mặt vô cùng hoảng hốt, môi mấp máy

"dawon không ở trong nhà"

"không có là sao?"

"là em không thấy nó ở trong nhà"

youngbin lúc này cũng vội đứng dậy, inseong đặt cái chảo xuống bếp, ai cũng có vẻ hoảng hốt một chút.

_"thuê bao quí khách vừa liên lạc không tồn tại"_

tiếng nói cứng nhắc vang lên từ chiếc loa điện thoại rè rè như một cái giáng đầy đau đớn xuống đầu bọn họ.

_bọn họ sững sờ._

_"thuê bao..quí khách..không tồn tại"_

những từ ngữ đơn điệu, được lặp đi lặp lại liên tục, sau hàng nhiều giờ đồng hồ vẫn còn vang vọng trong phòng ăn tầm bốn mươi mét vuông, cùng với tám con người sợ hãi. cơn bão mạnh lên, tiếng gió va đập vào cánh cửa.

chỗ trứng vẫn còn trong cái chảo rán.

bữa sáng trở nên căng thẳng và khá kì cục.

"lấy anh thêm chút cà phê với jaeyoon?"

"chanhee, thêm miếng thịt đi này"

"ai ăn thêm bánh mì nướng không?"

tám con người, ngồi sát nhau không mấy hào hứng, những ánh mắt giấu giếm lướt qua nhau.

"ai ăn nốt lát trứng cuối cùng đi chứ?"

"a, còn bơ không juho hyung?"

"còn, anh cắt cho em ít bánh mì nữa nhé?"

_tám con người, cư xử hoàn toàn bình thường vào bữa sáng._


	3. 2. những viên thuốc, và bao thuốc lá

những viên thuốc bừa bãi trên giường, dưới gối và cả một lọ thuốc rỗng ở trong túi áo khoác mà dawon để lại. 

"lạy chúa" - inseong run rẩy khi rút lọ thuốc từ trong túi áo khoác bỏ lại của dawon - "đây là..thuốc an thần?"

youngbin đứng cạnh chẳng mấy ngạc nhiên, chỉ thở hắt một cái rồi quay đi, tìm kiếm trên giường của người em thất lạc một cái gì đó có thể giúp anh tìm ra em ấy. anh cố tỏ ra bình thản

_anh tưởng rằng mình bình thản_

_không_ , anh chỉ đang làm đúng việc của một người nhóm trưởng, anh không thể yếu đuối hay mất bình tĩnh vì chuyện này mà ảnh hưởng tới tinh thần cả nhóm được. mà kể cả dawon có là người anh yêu nhất, youngbin vẫn phải đưa tinh thần của nhóm lên trên hàng đầu.

"youngbin, đừng nói với tao mày biết dawon dùng thuốc mà không nói cho bọn tao nghe?" - inseong gằn giọng, rõ là anh ta đang vô cùng khó chịu trước thái độ của anh - "youngbin, _trả lời tao đi_ "

"ừ tao biết" - youngbin quay đầu lại, đối diện với inseong, giọng anh đều đều - "tao biết chứ"

inseong trợn tròn mắt, sự bình thản của youngbin làm anh ta thấy sợ, tay vội vịn vào cậu em tóc đỏ bên cạnh.

"này, sao hai anh không nghĩ là.." - jaeyoon lên tiếng - "cái đó không phải của dawon?"

youngbin nhướn mày lên, ánh mắt tỏ vẻ khó hiểu

"ý em là sao?"

"thì đấy" - jaeyoon nhún vai - "em nghĩ dawon không ngu tới mức, bỏ đi rồi để lại một đống thuốc cho chúng ta biết? kiểu này không giống nó cho lắm, tầm thằng nhóc đó thì em nghĩ, nó phải khôn hơn, chứ không đơn giản chỉ là vài viên thuốc với một cái lọ rỗng như này"

"hoặc thậm chí nó cũng không cần để lại cái gì cả" - youngbin tiếp lời, _có lẽ anh hiểu ý của jaeyoon_ , thằng nhóc nghe vậy cũng lại nhún vai lần nữa.

"chỉ là giả thiết của em thôi" - jaeyoon giật lọ thuốc từ tay inseong đứng cạnh - "còn bây giờ, khi chúng ta chưa tìm được dawon thì đây là cái duy nhất gọi là manh mối nó để lại"

inseong vẫn còn như đang choáng váng, chân chẳng thể đứng vững, ngồi phịch xuống giường. jaeyoon cũng chỉ biết quỳ gối xuống bên cạnh mà âm thầm vỗ về, rồi nhìn youngbin với ánh mắt đầy mệt mỏi, sau cũng nhận lại từ anh một cái nhìn như thế

"anh không ngờ được.." - inseong run rẩy - "dawon. dawon là một thằng bé rất ngoan mà.. tại sao.."

rồi anh ta nấc lên. youngbin hít sâu, nhìn vào những viên thuốc màu trắng đã được thu gọn vào cái lọ ban nãy, anh đã tính đưa cho cảnh sát và quản lí cái lọ này.

vì chính youngbin cũng chẳng rõ, cái lọ thuốc đó là của ai, ban nãy trả lời inseong như vậy thôi, chứ _thực sự anh cũng không biết. vậy nên youngbin đang lo sợ_. lo sợ cái gì đến giờ cũng không rõ luôn, chỉ biết là, giờ phải để cái lọ thuốc này ra xa tầm nhìn của mấy đứa nhỏ.

"thôi được rồi" - youngbin cất tiếng - "inseong, jaeyoon, ra ngoài thôi"

"anh đưa inseong hyung ra trước đi, em thu dọn phòng chút rồi sẽ ra sau"

youngbin đỡ lấy inseong từ jaeyoon, rồi dìu cậu bạn đồng niên đang sắp gục ngã ra khỏi phòng. jaeyoon cũng theo sau khi đã gấp gọn lại chăn chiếu, thu dọn lại những chiếc áo và cho vào trong tủ.

trước khi đóng cửa phòng, jaeyoon liếc thấy một bao thuốc lá ở dưới chân giường

_cái mà ban nãy không hề xuất hiện._


	4. 3. tin tức, biển quảng cáo, không thấy lạ sao?

"em sẽ phát điên với cái việc này mất" - juho gầm gừ trong cuống họng khi bọn họ bước ra khỏi bệnh viện cuối cùng trong khu vực - "nhận dạng xác ư? bộ họ nghĩ là dawon đã chết hay sao?"

"không phải như vậy, đó là một trong những thủ tục bắt buộc phải có trong quá trình tìm kiếm" - inseong giải thích - "và nhìn xem, tất cả những người mà được chúng ta nhận dạng đều có những đặc điểm được miêu tả như dawon"

"nhưng anh quên mất à" - rowoon nhún vai - "chúng ta thậm chí đã đưa ảnh của dawon hyung ra còn gì?"

jaeyoon gật gật đầu, "nhưng anh thấy như vậy là chưa đủ"

"chưa đủ cái gì?"

"nghĩ mà xem" - jaeyoon nhếch mép - "chúng ta vẫn còn đưa thiếu thông tin chẳng hạn?"

"thiếu như nào cơ?" - youngbin đi trước lên tiếng - " _tóc nâu ngắn, da trắng, cao khoảng 1m79, nặng tầm khoảng 60-65kg, không quá béo_. anh nghĩ chừng này là đủ cho cảnh sát tìm, còn chưa kể việc chúng ta đã đưa ảnh của em ấy cho phía cảnh sát"

khắp trên con đường, những tờ báo được dán trên bản tin với tiêu đề lớn " _thành viên nhóm nhạc tân binh mất tích một cách bí ẩn_ ", cùng những tin tức khác như " _xuất hiện kẻ giết người hàng loạt, nạn nhân thường là con trai độ tuổi 21 - 30", "thuật thôi miên tràn lan trên mạng_ ", " _nhóm nhạc bts được vinh dự tham gia sự kiện của billboard_ " vân vân vũ vũ..

bọn họ đi qua những lời bàn tán xì xào, những lời hỏi han và cả những ánh nhìn đầy gượng gạo của người đi đường.

"anh mong là mấy đứa nhỏ đi học không sao hết.." - inseong lầm bầm - "bọn nhỏ có vẻ suy sụp quá"

"thiếu dawon là thiếu sức sống" - juho làu bàu - "đến chúng ta còn đang suy sụp chán chê, huống chi mấy đứa nhỏ. hwiyoung tối nào cũng nằm ôm chăn khóc kia kìa"

"rowoon? em ổn chứ?" - jaeyoon chợt cất tiếng khi thấy đứa nọ đứng lại giữa đường, mắt nhìn sang phía bên kia con đường - "rowoon?"

" _d..dawon_ " - hắn run rẩy chỉ tay sang phía bên kia đường, lập tức bọn họ cùng nhìn theo hướng chỉ tay

"rowoon, làm gì có ai đứng ở đó đâu" - inseong ngó qua ngó lại, rồi vỗ vai rowoon kéo đi - "em mệt quá rồi, về nghỉ thôi"

rowoon mắt vẫn dán theo con đường ở phía bên kia, không rời lấy một giây. juho cảm thấy thắc mắc mới lại ngoảnh lại nhìn theo một lần nữa, cùng lúc đó cũng thấy jaeyoon đang ngoảnh lại nhìn.

"anh nhìn thấy gì?"

"chẳng thấy gì cả"

jaeyoon nhún vai bước lên, còn juho vẫn đứng chôn chân tại chỗ.

thằng nọ mải xem cái biển quảng cáo mĩ phẩm, quên bẵng đi vị nhóm trưởng lại đang nhìn về phía trước bọn nó đang đi bằng một cái nhìn khác thường và lầm bầm cái gì đó.


End file.
